dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Qualicia
Qualicia is a country in Asia. It is located in Southeast Asia. The largest city is Kujimuni, which was 6.2 million people, and capital city is Edomones, which was 3.2 million people. History Prehistoric: ?-1601 French colonization: 1601-1814 From 1601, French settlers began colonizing the islands of Qualicia, then-known as Qualiesse. Kingdom of Qualicia: 1814-1905 On July 13, 1814, Malay and Chinese forces invaded and captured the islands, the became confederated and ruled the country by Malaya and China. Independence from Malaysia: 1905-1947 After invading the islands during the Qualicia Civil War, it became independence from Malaysia. People's Republic of Qualicia: 1947-1973 In February 5, 1947, after World War II, Qualicia gained full independence from China and France. In the mid-1950s, many Arabic people immigrated to Qualicia, Saudi Arabia ruled the country, and the Arabic language was introduced. Under Martial Law and communist ruling: 1973-1985 After a series of military troops and communists revolt the government and following series of bombings and revolts in Edomones, President Fred Centenos declared Martial Law on January 12, 1973 and started the dark age of the country. Modern Qualicia: 1985-present In early 1985, a combined Vlokozuian and invasion force invaded Qualicia, and with the help of student groups and activists, the forces overthrew Fred Centenos in what is called the Invasion Revolution. Qualicia was hit by 1997 Asian financial crisis, which affected Philippines, South Korea, Thailand, Taugaran, Indonesia and Sakaria, but it was recovered shortly after. Qualicia was again in a financial crisis from March 2009 to August 2012, which included Qualician stock market crash of 2010 also known as "Black Friday". Economy The official languages are Qualician, French, Chinese, Malay, and Arabic, with regional languages are Indonesian, Hindi, English, Tamil, Japanese, Thai, Vicnoran, Mandarin and Korean. Education The school days are Monday to Sunday. The school time is 7:00 am to 4:30 pm on Weekdays for the most all of schools, and 10:30 am to 3:30 pm on Weekends for some schools. Media Qualician media uses mainly Qualician, French, Chinese, Malay and Arabic. Television in Qualicia uses PAL format. Television Public/State-owned * RTQ 1 * RTQ 2 * RTQ 3 * RTQ 4 * RTQ 5 * EPSN Commercial * Sai TV * Sai+ * Metro Q * Six1 * Six2 * TV9 * TV Centera Regional * ETV (Edomones) * KuCN (Kujimuni) * NQTV (Grampon) Radio Radio networks are: RTQ Radio, Sai Radio, DreamStation, SNQ Radio, Racobo and Sajuki Entertainment. Cinema The cinema of Qualicia dates back to 1919. Their companies are: RTQ Film, Sai Film, Obreno Pictures, Capital House Entertainment, and Sajuki Pictures. Population The population of Qualicia is 45.6 million people. (2019 estimate). People/Trends * Qualicia has own currency, Qualician quad. * Qualicia's current population is about 45.6 million people. * The life expectancy is 113 Qualicia for both men and women. * Qualicia has four official languages: French, Chinese, Malay, and Arabic. * Qualiciz has twelve regional languages: English, Indonesian, Hindi, Tamil, Japanese, Italian, Russian, Korean, Thai, Irish, Vietnamese, Vicnoran * The drinking age is 16 in Qualicia. * The marriage age is 13 in Qualicia. * The average age is 60 in Qualicia. * When referring to something belonging to Qualicia, it is referred to as "Qualician". Cuisine Most Qualician dishes has chicken, salad, meat, and rice. It is one of the signature dishes is Chicken Pancake. Category:Qualicia Category:Fictional countries Category:Fictional countries in Asia Category:Asia Category:Countries in Asia Category:Fictional countries in Southeast Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Countries in Southeast Asia Category:Countries Category:1814 Category:1905 Category:1947 Category:Chinese-speaking countries and territories Category:Arabic-speaking countries Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Japanese-speaking countries and territories Category:Irish-speaking countries and territories